WALL-E And The Fire
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: When WALL-E hears about fire safety, he gets so scared, his knees start to chatter! Can WALL-E get over his fear of fire safety and get a fire plan?
1. Things That Wail In The Night

One starry night, WALL-E and EVE were fast asleep in their bed spaces when a very loud noise woke them up! "Whoa!" WALL-E exclaimed. He and EVE peeked outside the truck to see what was making the noise, but all they could see was a bright orange glow. They also saw smoke. EVE wanted to see what was making all that smoke, but WALL-E pulled her hand back. "No!" he said. "Ee-vah!"

"WALL-E!" EVE said, slightly sternly and WALL-E slowly let go of her. "Ee-vah," he whispered sadly as EVE left. He hoped with all his great big heart that she would be alright.


	2. Prepared For A Fire

Come morning, WALL-E went with EVE to inspect the damage the fire. It was scary! There was a little bit of smoke coming out of a hole in the roof where the fire had been. He was shaking by the site of it and worst of all, he couldn't find EVE anywhere! All he could find were burned debris and firefighters with gas masks moving burned furniture out of the way. Flora was among them. "Ee-vah?" WALL-E asked hopefully. "Just wait a moment," came the muffled reply from under the gas mask. Soon, EVE came out covered in dust, but other than that, she seemed fine. WALL-E raced to her. "Ee-vah!" WALL-E exclaimed worriedly. EVE let out a short giggle to show WALL-E she was fine. She had a basket of food for the man. "Thank you, EVE. You know, I lost all my food when my house burned down."

"Whoa," WALL-E exclaimed as his eyebrows shot up. He was very scared! EVE warbled a question to the man. "I don't know what started the fire," he said. "It could've been a faulty wire." WALL-E trembled even more. He knew there were wires that made his old television work at home. "Or, it could've been a spark from a fireplace," the man went on. WALL-E's eyes went wide! _Just a spark!?_ "I don't know, EVE," sighed the man. "But, whatever it was, I wasn't prepared for it." WALL-E made a "gulp" sound. He was really, really scared. What was a poor, scared little robot going to do?

 **A/N Don't ask me where I got the drama from. It's too embarrassing.**


	3. What WALL-E Does

Later that day, WALL-E told M-O about the fire. M-O was shocked and he shifted his golden eyes uncomfortably. He warbled softly to WALL-E. WALL-E sighed. He knew M-O was right. He would have to prepare for a fire. But, how? Later, WALL-E had an idea. First, he took down the Christmas lights in his truck and put them near his fire extinguisher. Next, he put the lighter near the fire extinguisher. Finally, he put the toaster where he kept his _Hello, Dolly_ tape and put it near the fire extinguisher. When everything that could start a fire was close to the fire extinguisher, WALL-E felt better and was ready to take care everything that couldn't start a fire, starting with some of his prized items. Meanwhile, EVE was just outside, pacing in circles around WALL-E's truck when she saw WALL-E carry an armload of items. "WALL-E?" she asked. WALL-E poked his head around the items he was carrying, but he lost his footing and fell. EVE heard the noise and rushed to WALL-E's rescue. "WALL-E ok?" she warbled. WALL-E nodded, shaking himself off. EVE looked around, surprised to find WALL-E's treasures outside. "WALL-E?" she asked, confused. She was wondering why WALL-E took his treasures outside. "Fiiii-errr…" WALL-E said shyly. He struggled to speak, to let her know he took them outside to keep them from getting burned. EVE was confused. WALL-E took her inside his surprisingly empty truck to show her where he put some of the treasures. EVE noticed that some of his treasures were near his fire extinguisher. "WALL-E," she scolded. "Why?" WALL-E's optics drooped. "Spark start fire." EVE thought and thought. WALL-E had a point, but what was he talking about? Finally, she realized he was thinking about fire safety. "Fire safety!" she exclaimed. "Good." EVE had an idea about how to help WALL-E.


	4. With Flying Colors

Later on, WALL-E and EVE were separated in the truck. WALL-E was feeling a little braver because EVE was going to show him what to do in a fire. She waited until the clock struck twelve, then she signaled WALL-E to start. Looking around, WALL-E decided to feel the door. It felt warm. WALL-E decided to use the hole in the roof as a second escape route. He climbed up the shelves and reached the top. Soon, he spotted the meeting place and dashed straight there. But, where was EVE? Finally, she arrived. They smiled at each other, for they had passed the test with flying colors. That night, the man invited them over to his house. "Good news," he said. "I'm back in business and this time," he added. "I'll be ready for when there's a fire. It won't catch me off-guard." EVE was glad for this. She winked at WALL-E. Thanks to their little fire drill, now, he was too.


End file.
